Fedex Shipping Quality Management: Undertale Ships Rating
by CalebthePianist
Summary: So I got the idea from Thriller Killer and Team Terrell to do this, but I'm adding a few things and it's a different opinion so leave your ships here! Keep language PG please, but any canon, crack, serious, and funny ships are welcome. Rated T just in case. Current AUs: Underswap, StoryShift, Glitchtale, Underverse, Outcodes, Underfell, and Undynetale.
1. Charleb

PG language please, any ships at all from original and Underswap AUs send to me! You can also include me, call me Caleb. (Yes I'm a bit and not gay.) For more info, read the summary!

I'll start with one of my own:

Caleb x Female Chara

Yeah, Chara is Bae! I love myself some evil Chara! We fit so well and seriously Chara is my fav CHARActer. See what I did there? Yeah, I'm evil, creepy, and my friends know that, and Chara is evil and everyone knows that.

Good: 100/10


	2. Jerrypants

Jerrypants

Well then. Hmm...

Actually, I'm not too opposed to this. Jerry keeps getting ditched, so he's basically a loner and pretty weird. Burgerpants is left all alone on the genocide route, Mettaton ditches him in all the routes, and he is weird and he literally punishes himself for not working well enough. He really needs to get away from Mettaton sometime. They're pretty similar.

However, there are slim chances that they will ever meet; Jerry being in Snowdin and BP in Hotland. And there is a probability that BP will also think Jerry it's weird. But at least there's better Wi-Fi in Hotland.

Good: 5/10


	3. Chocoberry and Paperjam

VelveteenRabbit: How do you feel about Us!Sans x Us!Chara / Chocoberry?

First...BEST SHIP NAME EVER. Second, I like this ship. Two little shorties and cinnamon rolls are the best combination.  
Good: 7/10

TigerMunchy: Uhm... since outcodes don't fall into an AU, do we just say the characters/ship name? if so, InkxError/Paperjam.

Hmmm...I don't really ship different versions of the same character together. I don't know too much about Ink, but I don't really like shipping Error with anyone. I would say that the combo might go well, but I'm kind of neutral on this one.  
?: 2/10


	4. LAUGHING LOL

I'm BACK! AHAHAHAHA! here are some ratings by me yay

This story updates on Fridays and Mondays.

 **Doctah Sawbones:** **UT!Sans and US!Papyrus (SkinnyTrashbag)**

 **UT!Papyrus and US!Sans (Overly Excessive Amounts of Greatness, or OEAOG)**

 **The firing squad doesn't like fontcest. I know, okay.**

SkinnyTrashbag: Ehh...I see Underswap Papyrus as a different kind of character than Sans, but he could be a good friend. I definitely don't see any romanticness though.

Romantic: Not good (2/10)

Platonic: It's the bros (9/10)

OEAOG: I can see this more in both ways, definitely platonic. Papyrus would be like WOWIE THAT SANS IS ADORABLE! Or something. AMAZING FRIENDS THO

Romantic: Ehh (4/10)

Platonic: VERY HAPPY VIBES (100/10)

 **Teh Esprite:** **MettatonxMettaton. Legs. Just. LEGS.**

I could definitely see this being a thing, just Mettaton being cloned and him him becoming gay for himself. HAHAHA that'd be great.

Romantic: Most gay robot award (10/10)

Platonic: Fabulous, darling! (10/10)

 **Guest** **: Toriel x Mettaton?**

SCREAMING HAHAHA BUT I CAN SOMEHOW STILL SEE IT AHAHAHA! JUST TORIEL WATCHING TV AND GETTING AN OLD LADY CRUSH ON A FAMOUS TV STAR! AHAHAHA!

Platonic: toriel be like wth (6/10)

Romantic: loneliness has strange effects (8/10)

 **Doctah Sawbones:** **Error and Fresh (Windows 95)**

Well...Error wants to destroy things, and Fresh seems like the thing he'd destroy...or love, I don't know. But just imagine Error trying to get away while Fresh is like GET ON THE RAD SKATEBOARD BRO

Romantic: help please (1/10)

Platonic: one-sided much? (9/10)

That's all for today! Make sure to submit your ships in reviews, and if you like this, leave a follow or favorite! BYE


	5. Happiness and Madness

**Chapter 5: Happiness and Madness**

How's it going guys! I was on vacation during the last week, so there was no updates during that time if you follow any of my stories (check out the rebooted Chara's Blood Diary and my new stories Stage Zero and Off-Script!) Also, I got off schedule, but it will be fixed next week, sorry! And without further ado, let's go!

This story (usually) updates on Fridays and Mondays.

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Dclnsfrd:** **I have a few, if you wouldn't mind.**

 **CharaxAsriel (original Undertale)**

 **TemmiexTemmie Flakes**

 **SansxKetchup**

 **EveryonexHappiness/AnyonexHappiness**

Chariel: Well this one is always cute, it isn't supported too much in canon when Asriel says that maybe Chara wasn't such a good person...but I think if you disregard everything, it's great!

Romantic: Eh it's okay I guess (8/10)

Platonic: ADORABLE FALLEN CHILDREN=BEST FRIENDS (10/10)

Flaky Tem: hOIiiii!1!1!111! Tem rate this one, yayAa!1! Um...Tem sais that this is so supa acurat, yAyaA! It's actual not propriate hahaAAs!1!

Platonics : YaYaaA!1!1! (10/10)

Romantic: You don't want to know. (Oh/My)

Ketchup Puns: I can see sans role playing with ketchup lol he's like "yeah we're gonna be besties bro" and the ketchup will get stabbed and he'll cry his heart out for that soldier.

Platonic: hehe (10/10)

Romantic: da snans is 2 lazee for dis (0/10)

Happiness: Always. Well except Flowey but who cares right lol.

Romantic: some more than others cough cough Mettaton (8/10)

Platonic: Everyone except flowery lel (10/11)

 **Anon** **: Salphys. original!Sans x original!Alphys. It's the best ship ever but it not only didn't happen in the game BUT SOMEONE TURNED OUT TO BE A LESBIAN thus squishing any chances the ship may have had in the first place. SO think of this as an alternate timeline where alphys is straight and that straightness makes her fall in love with a skelly named Sans. K thanks. Rate it well or hate it as you will! Lol thanks k bye**

"Salphys": Well, the name could use some improvement, but the reason makes some sense. Like Alphys maybe wandered into Snowdin and/or found Sans on her cameras. But I'm not sure if Alphys even knew Sans originally, and maybe she might have gone mad or committed suicide without Undyne...I think Alphys really could have needed some help.

Romantic: Well I guess it could (6/10)

Platonic: Papyrus introduces them to each other (8/10)

Okay thanks bye put your suggestions in reviews or whatever I have to go write some actual stories k thanks bye


	6. Double Trouble

**Chapter 6: Double Trouble**

Haha yeah there's two chapters

This story (will) update on Mondays and Fridays.

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **SamtheWriter:** **UT!Alphys x US!Asgore.**

That: Well. That sure is a thing. Not sure how serious this is supposed to be. I mean it's like Alphys x Toriel but more fluffy because it's Asgore. I could maybe see them becoming friends but how would they meet each other? Also that Alphys is lesbian...if that wasn't so...this still probably wouldn't work.

Romantic: no. (2/10)

Platonic: just wasn't meant to happen (4/10)

 **Drivingmaster19:** **How about Grillfet, or Muffby? (GrillbyxMuffet)**

Grillfet: I don't like either name, as a random thought. Anyways, I support this somewhat. Everyone thinks of them as rivals all the time for some reason, but I think they would get along. The only barrier is the whole fire deal. But I think as long as there's no water involved it should be fine, right?

Right?

Romantic: Aww food makers in love (8/10)

Platonic: really it should be (8/10)

There's only 2 chapters because I missed 2 scheduled updates sorry but leave some suggestions please i I used them up with these chapters k bye for real this time


	7. Back on Schedule

**Chapter 7: Back on Schedule**

HEY GUYS IM BACK- I mean I'm back. It's been like 2 days but shh. Keep doing all that normal stuff like following and favoriting and reviewing with your suggestions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to type the rest of the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **SamtheWriter:** **"Alphys is lesbian"**

 **...not to argue about headcanons and stuff, but I'm pretty sure it's specifically stated in the game that Alphys has a crush on Asgore. Wouldn't that make her bisexual? Just sayin'.**

 **Also, how about Frisk x Stick?**

Well okay. Sorry, I honestly forgot about that. US Asgore x UT Alphys Updated opinion: 7/10 for both. I forgot about that stuff. US Asgore would be like "Hey I found a snail that reminded me of you"

Frick: ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

sorry. Anyways, best shop name I've ever heard. But I made it so I guess I can't actually say that. The stick would have to be not just some random stick, but a polished stick. Maybe even akin to a wooden broom handle. They would be dancing with that stick, just like with a broom/mop lol.

Romantic: help (3/10)

Platonic: No. 3 Nose Nuzzling Champions (8/10)

 **Guest** **: Annoying Tem (shopkeeper, not generic). The ship name summarizes tEM pretty well in my opinion.**

Annoying Tem: Forbidden Love oh no! Haha, this could work. Forbidden because a Tem is like a cat? Idk but as friends they'd wreak havoc EVERYWHERE

Romantic: oof(6/8

Platonic: Intense Vibrations (10/10)

 **imactually:** **sans x the taller sans, ultimate otp**

Oh. What is the taller sans? Maybe it's Underswap snans I guess

Snans Underswap: uhhh I guess they'd hang out a lot at Grillby' sand maybe get UT! Sans drunk I don't know.

Romantic: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh (3/10)

Platonic: Super Lazy Bros. 2 (9/10)

Ok that's it bye


End file.
